Small World
by The Final Lament
Summary: A new type of vampire slayer has emerged to fight the Night World, problem is he wants to be part of it. But as friction between the two worlds borders on ignition he must question both sides motives and more importantly his own.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Author's Note: I do not own the nightworld novels, however some of the characters are my own.

Compared to most clubs this one was unnaturally quiet, admittedly that was one reason I had chosen this place for tonight, peace and quiet whilst still being part of the world in general.

I took a sip of my drink, a bottle of Pepsi Max I'd brought with me to be precise, and in my job you needed to be precise. I glanced around and scrawled a few more notes on my pad of paper before putting it in my pack. By the looks of things a number of the other people here had figured it out, I put my right hand on the black rose ring on my left hand as a form of reassurance before standing, put my bag on my back and walking as calmly as possible to the exit.

Five metres from the door two vampires moved to block me. Well of course they would. One of them had already dropped into a combat stance while the other was just standing there. Either he was very confident or a telepath. Perhaps they didn't expect me to put up a fight, foolish really. Then again they didn't know I knew about the Night World.

I continued walking towards them apparently oblivious to what was going on around me, almost all attention in the club was on me now, I raised the hood on my jacket.

"Excuse me, please may I get past you both." To my surprise they both stepped aside and let me past, something was very, very wrong.

A human will be lucky to last a week once aware of the Night World, most just can't keep their heads down and might as well put a sign above their heads saying they know. Next level up are the amateur hunters and those rare few who manage to return to their old lives, admittedly the amateurs usually survive three months at best, usually they try and take on a vampire in a straight unarmed fight, stupid way to go really.

Then you had the long lasting vampire slayer core, these were those who hated vampires with a vengeance, they worked as units, some as small as two, and according to rumour one as large as fifty, and every now and then one would get killed out of sheer bad luck but these days their numbers just kept growing.

Next up on the food chain were those who killed just to survive, in a way this was the category I was in, they killed merely because other vampire hunters paid them to and because the night world would kill them without a second thought, they never took risks, these were the ones who the closest they willingly got to a Nightworlder was crossbow range. And even these died though in their case old age was sometimes the answer, it was usually a simple mistake in their routine.

Now you reach the level playing field where all three factions are fighting for control, the mainstream Night World which admittedly has a lot of infighting, Circle Daybreak although that is really just rumour as far as I can tell, and finally me.

I'm just human of course and I don't seek control of the Night World just inclusion within it, more specifically inclusion while still being human. And it would be extremely cruel if after years of hard work and with my goal less then a week away from completion. Thereby it was extremely likely I would be dead before the week ended.

Back to the problem at hand. The solution was sadly very simple. My arms which had been in my pockets a second before lashed out to the sides and were swiftly put back in my pockets. I was out the door before they'd even started shriveling.

* * *

Within seconds of bursting through the door I had melted seamlessly into the chaotic mass of the city.

Author's Note: just testing this one out. Plz review as I have no idea if this chapter is up to standard.


	2. Chapter 2

It took me three hours to get back home, ironically I actually lived just one street away from the club but after three hours of wondering around spraying myself down with essence of garlic then walking through a spice and herb market I could be somewhat confident I had escaped even Night World pursuit. Probably.

Not that it mattered too much considering I was currently settled into an armchair whilst aiming a crossbow at the front door. I glanced at the clock over the door, 6am, I'd been sat there watching the door for twenty minutes , I decided to give it another ten just in case before going to sleep, after all I had a major job coming up tomorrow. Not really, although my employers probably thought it was a large operation it was pretty small scale to some of the Night World operations I'd observed. I'd been lucky tonight, I'd caught the two of them off-guard, I could have beaten them both given time but by then half the club would be trying to kill me.

Eventually my half hour watch was over and I walked upstairs, taking the crossbow with me of course, although my bedroom was quite large my bed itself was quite small the rest of the room filled with both guns and sword alike along with bottled water and tinned foods. The actual room door was made of steel and I could bar it from the inside, which I did. Any casual observer would consider me paranoid beyond belief, I was but then again I was still alive so I must be doing something right.

With these introspective thoughts on my mind I fell into a light sleep. Hand still gripping a katana in a vicegrip.

* * *

I woke.

Today would more than likely be a case of damage control if past experience with vampire slayers was anything to go by.

Within the hour I was outside the Lancers building. In a way I was a vampire mercenary, once word had got around I started hiring myself out to whichever group paid best, it was the only job I could still cope with. I didn't guarantee my co-workers would survive, I didn't even guarantee I'd survive but the one guarantee I did give was that the vampires wouldn't. Many hunters were put off by my cold and clinical approach to the work.

I pressed the buzzer.

"Who's there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, now am I being paid in advance, 50% before, 50% after or money on results."

"Sorry I have no idea what your on about."

"Yes you do now forget the stupid passwords or let me, either that or I'll let myself in and the door isn't going to come out of my fee."

"Fine." By the sound of it Elliot was not having a good day.

I made my way up the staircase and then knocked one of the panels out of the ceiling, threw the panel back into the hole and climbed up after it putting it carefully back into place. I made my way silently through the rafters till I thought I was above the room. I quietly lifted a panel just enough to see what everyone was doing, they were actually watching the door expectantly. Good god I'm not some bloody hero.

I slowly pulled the panel right back and moved to the panel just behind Elliot. Pulling it quickly back I unsheathed a tanto from my belt and dropped down looping an arm round his throat and pressing the blade to the top of his spine.

I whirled on the spot dragging Elliot around with me. I observed the rest of the Lancers, Three already had weapons out. I watched one girl draw a throwing knife, wooden I noticed, and throw it, it was completely off target and I had to release my grip on Elliot to stop it catching him in the chest, I stabbed my now free arm down and caught the dagger through the palm of my hand.

A strange calm washed over me. I sheathed my tanto and pulled it from my hand examining it with acute interest before tossing it aside.

I walked over to Elliot and addressed him directly, he'd already told them to put down there weapons.

"Not too shabby. I'll take the three who got their weapons out by the time I turned round, as for that asshole with the dagger get her out of my sight, it's pretty obvious I'm not a bloody vampire."

From behind me I heard a self-indignant voice screech:

"Who the fuck are you?"

I turned on a point to see that the speaker was I suspected the idiot with the dagger.

"Sorry girlie but I'm you don't need to know that." I said calmly.

"I am second in command here! Now if we don't know who you are how can we know your not one of them." I had heard few voices quite so shrill.

"You can't."

She lunged at me with a stake. I grabbed her wrist and squeezed till she dropped it.

"You use metal on nonvampires preferably with a small amount of silver in the alloy. As to how you know I am not a vampire. Your still alive." I turned back to talk with Elliot. "Who's heading this one?"

"Vicky is." He nodded at idiot I had just berated.

"Fine, now please get someone to fetch me a bandage."

I turned back to Vicky. "Listen there is a difference between reasonable suspicion and stupidity, now I am sorry if we started off on the wrong foot, what's the objective? If what I'm being paid and what I'm told is correct this one is pretty big."

"We've located the residence of one of the Elders..." Oh, god please don't say it. "Schist Adamant."

Thank god.

"Your seriously going to attack an Elder's residence?"

"Yes."

"It's insane but I'll go along with it. How many do we have with us?"

"Up to twenty."

"And how many can actually fight and won't be likely to just endanger those who are with them."

"Maybe four." She said sheepishly.

"Any secondary objectives?"

"Yes we want to capture one or two alive." By we she meant she wanted.

"Ok, here is how your going to do it, you won't like it but it's the only way it will work."

Author's Note: Plz somebody review, if it's just to tell me how bad the fic is fine but plz just review


	3. Chapter 3

What was my cunning plan to get in? Was I going to parachute onto the roof? Storm the place? No, I was going to ask.

I sat alone in the back of the van – the other slayers seemed to find my presence unnerving. It was understandable, I didn't speak, I barely moved, and I was carrying enough weapons to lay siege to a fort. At the moment I was cradling a Colt .44 in my left hand, I slowly loaded it with The Bullet. Yes, THE Bullet, not a, the.

The Bullet was one of a kind. Teflon coated it had a small chip of lignum vitae in it, it contained trace amounts of silver and was steel jacketed. I was saving it for one target in particular.

Me.

I lifted the gun and removed the safety catch before placing it against my head. The bullet contained the tools of my trade, not necessary but symbolic I thought. I'd had enough of this shit. Years I'd spent trying to find a niche in society where I fit and still nothing, yeah sure I might be accepted as a vampire hunter but I wasn't accepted by them. They were afraid of my, they found me too cold, to me it wasn't justice, revenge or holy duty. It was a job pure and simple. And who knows maybe I might be accepted into the Night World but I doubted it, I was tired of fighting. The only problem was it was all I had left and I was good at it.

Fuck this. I pulled the trigger.

There was no explosion, no pop, no sudden sense of weightlessness.

The bloody gun had jammed. Wearily I placed it in it's holster and got out of the van where the remaining five hunters were waiting.

Out of the original twenty I had picked the three most competent slayers, the single most pathetic and useless and despite my best efforts I had been unable to get rid of Vicky who for some reason still believed she was in charge.

"Ok, I don't believe in inspirational speeches. You know your jobs. Do them. Now how's leading the second team?"

"Me, sir!" This came from the oldest slayer, who if I were to hazard a guess was around 50 and by the way he carried himself ex-military. Now the former was pretty rare but around 1/20 of all slayers had some sort of military background even it was just failing to make the grade. He was missing three fingers on his left hand, was bordering on bald and his face was so thoroughly scarred that it was hard to make out where one ended and the next began. Sadly this picture was spoiled by the somewhat boring name of Harvey.

"Thank you Harvey, and don't call me sir. Let's get to work."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry I ended it there bit of writers block,also I know it's got typos and I will eventually correct, however here is a preview of one possible chapter much later in.

I never thought it would come to this, it was medieval warfare in the modern day.

"All ranks load!" I watched the survivors of the last clash nock arrows, and reload crossbows. We had three firearms between us, they'd been given to our best shots, one M1 Garland rifle, one sniper and a single Desert Eagle. They didn't listen for orders they'd been told quite simply to find a kill shot and take it without wasting ammo.

"Wait for it" If our equipment was right a platoon of around fifty Night Worlders would be coming round the corner of the street, we had a large sports centre behind us to retreat and hide in. And there they were, at least fifteen of them were werewolves. They had two officers if I assumed the two giving orders were officers.

"1st rank take aim!" I heard a loud shot behind me and one of the officers fell. They put their weapons slightly above the barricade. The barricade consisted of number of overturned metal and wooden tables, basically anything that would work.

"Fire! 2nd rank aim!" Out of the 7 in the 1st rank, 4 had hit. The nightworlders unslung assault rifles from there shoulders. Shit!

"2nd rank fire! Retreat!" Three more went down. We moved jerkily and unevenly from the barricade, a few archers provided a covering fire. I was one of them. Draw shoot, draw shoot. Two of us fell to the bullets. I stole a last glance at the enemy before withdrawing into the base. I was just in time to see that out of the eight that had been shot only three had been kill shots as the supernatural warriors got steadily to their feet. The doors closed with the finality of death itself, all we could do now was wait for it to end...

* * *

Author's Note: so what do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

I walked steadily down the garden path, the two guards at the front door watched me steadily, it was obvious they regarded me as a threat, if not an active one. Then again in full body armour and armed to the teeth they must have reached the conclusion that as I had arrived in plain view I must not mean harm.

Reasonable logic but completely wrong.

"I'm here to see the boss." It was flat, emotionless.

"And you are?"

"The one who sends you your paycheck every month."

"Sorry, _sir! _But -" I heard a slight click and dived to the floor, the crossbow bolt buried itself into the the wooden paneling around where my head had been a second ago.

"Damn it, just get me in before the bastard reloads." They got me through the door with just minor grumbling.

"Tell Schist that I'm here to inspect his security, if he wants confirmation of id, give him this." I handed a carefully folded piece of paper to the guard on the left. They were both made vampires. How did I know? Because I genuinely was employing them.

I was playing of both sides and if anyone ever found out they'd have to make a new timescale below the pekosecond for my life span.

5 minutes later I was in Schist's office, it was bleak, grey and dreary with a no nonsense air to it. In other words my kind of person. Shame really, considering what I'm here to do.

"Schist." I say as fast as possible whilst still sounding coherent and harsh.

"..." He opens his mouth then closes it, before eventually resorting to, "sir." he makes it sound polite but without acting like I am a superior. If honest I'm impressed not many manage to get back on equal footing quite so fast.

"I am here to review your security."

"And?"

"All correct, I naturally tried to get in and it wasn't till someone tried to kill me that they let me through the door."

"Good." Schist smiles slightly at my answer before turning back to his desk to deal with the paperwork, now or never.

" Sorry Schist but I also have to -" My ominous tone makes him turn, I wait till he's turned all the way before decapitating him. Although wood is effective against vampires some methods of killing are universal, a bullet between the eyes and the removal of limbs are highly effective.

"A sad waste." I shake my head and sit down in Schist's chair removing the corpse and throwing the shriveled remains onto the floor. Five minutes later I take out a mobile, turn it on and make a call.

" He's dead, take out the guards outside I'll deal with inside, you have the patrol plans complete with exact species and training specification? Good, now get on with it."

I get up and put the cadaver back on the chair then carefully balanced his head back on his neck and walked out, closing the door behind me.

The next half an hour was bloody and grueling, with a domplete knowledge of patrols, emergency procedure and individual fighting styles it was even more like a normal job than usual, just ceaseless, mindless toil.

Something was nagging at the back of my mind as I launched a throwing knife between the eyes of the last guard but for the life of me I hadn't a clue what it was. Something to do with this job obviously, ok, twelve guards inside, eight outside, two personal bodyguards and two at the door, all working in pairs. Emergency procedure was that upon discovery of an attack the two bodyguards would take Schist to a the nearest of the three panic rooms. Whilst the bodyguards patrolling would if the threat was inside go to the scene of emergency, if external it was to line the corridor outside the panic room. The outside guards were really supposed to be just a deterrant. The really good fighters were all inside.

Of course the guards were all at the most attentive as I'd scheduled a review for some time this week, oh god, the reviewer.

I ducked. A throwing knife grazed my scalp but failed to embed itself in my skull. I span on the ball of my left foot already drawing a throwing knife, this particular knife was a special with a heavy rounded pommel but still retaining the careful balance I ensured in all my knives. I threw it, it span slowly and lazily but travelled the distance quickly till it hit my attacker in the head, pommel first, the assailant slumped the knife embedding itself in the floorboards an inch from their head. Another throwing knife slipped from their grip, they were fast. Secondary objective complete

With my attacker now unconscious I collected both my knives before taking all five of hers along with a rather sharp bokken, I preferred my metal katanas but each to their own, after all even if I didn't use them I could always flog them to another slayer, they always needed equipment so would accept a reasonable price.

I turned my gaze to my captive, instantly I began calculating and assessing:

Female

Looks around 18-20

Probably lamia (when stabbed through left hand with a wooden weapon the wound did not heal ruling out werewolf, shapeshifter and witch, I say probably lamia as there is no haunted or hunted look in her eyes which you usually get from made vampires)

Adept at throwing weapons

Hand-to-hand combat skills unknown but should be assumed deadly

Probably of medium rank in Night World society (this can be assumed by grade of equipment which is high but she is still working meaning she is not upper class, this is rare and highly impressive as females rarely make it far in the Night World)

All in all someone to be very wary of.

_And beautiful _says a small part of my mind. _Shut up, none of that on the job thank you very much _says the rest of my mind. It's strange arguing with yourself, I'm not mad, well not in that way at least, it's just that I sometimes need a conscious effort to steer my thoughts in the right direction.

Back to the job at hand, for I live for the job, it is my reason to be, I am the master manipulator in twin circles of lies and hatred. Sadly of course being a vampire hunter is rather expensive. So with at least fifteen minutes before my captive regains consciousness I collect up the weapons belonging to the now deceased security and place then in the corridor with myself and the unconscious lamia.

I turn the radio back on.

"Your lot finished yet?" I asked.

"Yes." The reply was in a tone of what I felt was undeserved animosity

"Good, you'll find me in corridor 13 b, I have a prisoner, bring my money and both my empty suitcases."

No reply but I knew she'd carry out the order anyway.

It took them five minutes, around this time she had regained consciousness, with nothing to restrain her with I currently had a katana and a wakazashi pressed to her throat.

"Good to see you, as you asked me take a captive I presume you have some form of restraint?"

"Of course."

"Then could you please apply them so I may resheathe my blades and pack my salvage."

Wordlessly Vicky applied them then to my astonishment kicked the helpless lamia in the gut. It took less than the space of a second to place both blades to her throat.

Author's Note: So what do you think? And what do you think will or should happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

It took all of my self-control not to kill her instantly, when it came to fighting I didn't have morals, but this wasn't a fight this was malice, I'd seen slayers like this before, so full of misdirected hatred, viciousness and disgust that they were beyond help.

I'd never let even one live yet. This will be no exception. But then there is Elliot to consider, he'd understood last time, but Vicky was his 2nd in command, it was possible that if I killed her the Lancers would crumble. And if I didn't then I would have to break the few morals I still had.

"I might have known." The contempt in her voice was unbelievable, and bitter enough to make lemons seem sweet.

"Known what?" I was genuinely curious.

"That you were a vamp sympathizer"

"I don't do sympathy." I didn't even have to work on the tone of my voice this time, it was cold hard and uncompromising.

"Then why stick up for this scum."

"Because I don't do sympathy" I let her consider this answer for a minute before pulling back and resheathing my daisho. Her first move was to try and punch me in the jaw while at the same time kick me in the balls.

I caught the fist but let the kick connect. I find it's generally a good party trick, however even in my adrenaline fueled combat state of mind I felt the pain, acutely, I just stood there, I'd have time to scream and swear later.

"But they're monsters!"

"Yes they are."

"Then why -"

"But so are we" I interrupted, "can you even remember how many you've killed? What makes you any better than them?"

"But they're not human!"

"I said what makes you better than them, not what makes them better than you."

"But they drink blood!"

"And we eat meat, and plants, all involve killing, as I said do you know how many you've killed?"

"No" Her answer was quiet and subdued, I may have actually gotten through to her.

"Now let's ask her." I turned to face the lamia. "Stand up." She got unsteadily to her feet.

"Answer honestly, do you know how many humans you've killed?"

"No." I heard fear in her voice, despite six years in the job it still hit me like a punch in the guts. I knew they were supposed to fear me, I'd spent years building up such a persona but I still didn't like seeing it manifest.

"I know how many I've killed, 10,536 if you include todays work. Now as long as you don't try anything it won't be 37. Understand?"

I got a worried nod in exchange for my speech. I sighed.

"Look if I can't torture info out of it at least kill it."

"Why must we kill it?"

"Because it's seen us."

"Exactly, but we've got masks on."

"But-"

"This is how I became infamous, I advertised. Miss Lamia here will be going back to the rest of the Night World with a message and instructions."

"Advertise? j- ju- just who are you exactly?"

"I think you know me as The Shadow."

Vicky looks at me quizzically, "Out of all the identities out there why the shadow?"

"Because they haven't caught me yet but I'm always right next to them."

"lol" Did I seriously hear someone actually say lol?

"Ok, so now everything's fine Vicky please wait in the truck while I give instructions to our immortal friend here."

* * *

Author's Note: Bit of mystery and suspense here lol, what do you think, plz R&R. Also are there any requests for a character.

I will be selecting the first five to submit a name to become characters later on.


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Morning

With the weekend over it was back to school. Well University actually, I'd done my GCSEs and my A-levels in England and was about to start a degree when I was forced to leave – was 14 at the time. My reasons were two-fold, one I was about to be arrested for dealing drugs – something I was completely innocent of but the police couldn't think of any other way I could have such an influx of cash, two the Night World in Britain was on the verge of starting a full blown manhunt with the sole purpose of catching me. As much as I took this as a compliment it still meant I had to go as far as to move continent to escape capture.

I was just glad that so far there wasn't such a thing as a vampire computer geek as my departure had left a cyber trail larger than the Great Wall of China.

It had been difficult. Four yours into my career I had built up a large amount of equipment. Then there was the faked passport, also due to customs I had to hire a ship rather than take a plane. It nearly drained my funds getting across to the US.

But here I was. I moved my mind off reminiscing and back into the present, I'd been thinking about the past a lot lately. I didn't know why, possibly I was looking for the point where I had cast aside my ingrained dislike of the Night World, or perhaps it was something else, remorse perhaps? Was my mind scrolling through the faces of those I'd killed, looking and judging my actions, was some long forgotten part of my conscience trying to find a way to stay my hand? I doubted it. Then perhaps I was scrolling through the ranks of former coworkers, dead, alive or part of the other side whether willingly or not. Another quick mental punch reset my mind to the current state of affairs.

Within a half hour I was ready to face the day. Unarmed. Ever since the school had installed metal detectors I'd had to go unarmed. I felt even more nude without a blade than if I really were nude.

Yesterdays job had been a daylight assault so I was more energized than usual.

I was due to sit in for a lecture on quantum physics, then lunch with a few friends then catch up on coursework – officially that is. In honesty I was way ahead on my coursework as was at least one of my few friends.

The lecture was typically boring, around halfway through I exchanged a nod with Holly – one of before said friends, the reason for this nod was a mistake in the professor's lecture, it was a way to check if we'd both caught it, if not we'd tell the other one later in the day. Todays mistake consisted of a lapse while listing the 6 types of quark. Instead of the actual list of 'top, bottom, up, down, heavy and charmed' the professor had actually listed them as 'top, bottom, up, down, heavy and light' a simple and understandable mistake but Holly and I both put a high value on accuracy.

The rest of the lecture passed without incident.

Next stop lunch. If the expression that the body is a temple has any basis then my daily meals were sacrilege that would have me burnt at the stake twice.

A 2 KFCs and a bottle of lucozade.

"How can you eat that junk?"

"Quiet easily actually."

"You do know that stuff will kill you eventually?"

"Considering this has been my midday meal for the two years you've known me Holly, and also considering I am not fat enough to be counted as spherical I would have thought you would have realised that I actually need this amount of fat to avoid dying of malnourishment."

"Your right I guess."

"Anyway what about you? Every lunch your mouth is stained red, bit early for wine isn't it?"

"Oh, excuse me." She began rubbing at her mouth with a tissue. "Gone?"

"Yes, and as I was saying you should eat more, someone with your intelligence should know all this starvation diet stuff is rubbish."

"Considering you've known me for two years and this has been my habit every day for those two years and I'm not borderline skeletal you should have figured out that I do get my daily intake of nutrition."

I laughed. "Hung with my own petard."

Another amusing part of my weekday schedule was about to follow.

"Ok, finished." I pushed my now empty tray away from me. "You ready?"

"Of course."

We both put our left elbow on the table – fortunately we were both left handed.

"3"

"2"

We both starting pushing at once in attempt to jump the gun. Against most other kids in the school I would already have won but I found arm wrestling with Holly quite fun, over time it had become more of a test of strategy than strength as we were pretty evenly matched. Holly was a lot stronger than she looked and also a very capable martial artist, I particularly remember one time when one of the football team – American football that is, I still occasionally get confused on that one – had tried feeling her up. The poor guy never stood a chance, she'd grabbed his arm dropped to her knees and pulled him over the top of her before standing up and leaving the poor guy sprawled over the concrete.

Anyway back to the match, at the moment we were both going all out trying to overpower the other. In all honesty the game was more psychological than muscle power, after around fifteen seconds I gave ground, about a centimetre. Holly redoubled her efforts hoping that she could quickly overpower me, I managed to avoid a further slip, I had given ground deliberately in an attempt to get her to tire herself out. Sometimes these contest lasted minutes. I once more reapplied my full force and thereby getting back to our starting position. Of course I was not going to fight fair.

I leaned forwards slightly and readjusted my grip. Ten seconds later and sweating slightly from exertion I did the same again.

Holly did the same, whilst glaring at my hand. I squeezed her hand as hard as I could, there was the chance I could break a bone or two but Holly had resorted to far more dirty tactics before. Holly began squeezing back. This continued for about a minute before my arm was practically dead from anaerobic respiration. Finally I gave in, my arm hurt too much to continue.

"Nice match, if I remember correctly this makes me ten in front?"

"Yes" I admitted grudgingly.

It's strange how something as simple as an arm wrestle can become so important. I know it sounds stupid even to myself.

Author's Note: Hopefully your all pretty quick on the uptake.


	7. Chapter 7

The world we live in is all about appearances, truth is now a rare and valuable commodity. Yes, the world is more about how it looks than the actual truth. In the modern age appearances are fact...

I personally maintained two guises, one that of the infamous Shadow, ruthless, effective, without morals but also efficient and quick, I made part of my reputation on not going in for pain. I'd painstakingly built this persona till it was accepted. It wasn't the truth but it was a truth. Unlike the other hunters who had laid a claim to fame I didn't mark my opponents, instead I merely left a note.

I used a black biro, and A4 paper from a stationery store – practically untraceable. I didn't write words just a number. My kill count. And as when I wasn't 'working' I was on first name terms with a lot of Night Worlders -sometimes it gets annoying that if your friends knew you were human they'd kill you- I used my contacts to weave a for more deadly image than the actual truth.

What's really worrying is that most of my jobs these days are from various representatives of the Night World. It started a week after my move to the US when I received a call on my mobile.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Mr Shadow. Or do you prefer The?"

I'd already literally dived into 2nd nearest alleyway and hit the dirt– this had to be a trap so chances were a group of thugs would be in the nearest alleyway.

I put the phone back to my ear.

"Who is this?"

"My name is Hunter. You may have heard of me." I could hear the amusement in the voice.

"Prove it." It was a direct challenge.

"We both know that the only way I could do that would be a face to face meeting so let's not waste time on posturing and talk business."

"So you're not trying to kill me."

"No, not yet."

"The fact you have my number means you know who I am and where I am. You could kill me at any time. So lets just get straight to the point, who do you want me to kill?"

"Kill? I never mentioned killing."

"As you've already said let's not waste each other's time, I'm a vampire slayer, your a vampire. The only reason you could possibly have to keep me alive would be that you want me to kill someone!"

"Ok. Point taken."

"How much?"

"How does four million dollars strike you?"

" Five mill and as you doubtlessly already know I'm English so make it pounds. Plus I expect the kill to be added to my reputation as you already intend and I also want one hundred grand for my silence"

"As expected. You'll find the money already in your account."

Ok that was unexpected and unnerving, I had seriously underestimated the Night World on this one.

"Who's the target?" He must really want them dead at that price, I normally only charged a grand per job.

"Targets, all two thousand of them."....

"MR GILES ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!"

I jolted out of my reverie. I seriously had to stop doing this. I scanned the board. Nothing, all the diagrams were complete and solved,

"Now that you've woken up Mr Giles I expect an answer!"

There in the corner of the board, Pg 213, Ex 12, Q 3-7. Come on, think, think, you've finished this book before, what's on page 213? Think!

"The Higg's Boson, Professor,"

"Correct." Phew, got out of that one.

"What was with you back there?" Holly asked me, some things can always be relied on, gravity, the tide and Holly picking up on any irregularities in my behaviour to name a few.

"I'm just tired."

"How come?"

"I've been working to hard."

"The degree?"

"No, my job." The conversation was moving to dangerous ground.

"What is it you do exactly? You've never said."

"You've never told me your job either." I pointed out, 'just let it go, don't question any more' I prayed.

"So? I work in a florists. There now you know, it's your turn."

"You're a terrible liar."

"What do you mean?"

"For the past two years we've both been going to the same judo club, the same archery club, the same kendo club, the same fencing club, the same karate club and by some twist of fate even the same swimming club. And you seriously expect me to believe you work as a florist?"

"Uh... yes?..."

"Forget it, Holly, you're my best friend so I think I know you well enough to say that you're not a florist. Anyway where are you off to?" I asked taking in the fact that she had taken her pack from her locker.

"Just going for a walk."

"Mind if I join you, I could probably do with something to take my mind off things."

"Yes I do mind!"

"Shame." I said, shouldering my bag.

"How is it we're still friends, please remind me?" She said sweetly.

"Let's see, one we're doing the same degree, two we both are highly athletic and three everyone else finds us plain weird. It's pretty logical that we'd become friends."

"Fair enough."

We'd made it out of the university grounds at this point. I decided to reignite the conversation by giving a theory of mine that was pretty far left field.

"I believe I have discovered magic, and a conspiracy to cover it up dating back years.." I could as well. We often used each other as sounding boards and critics for our more mad sounding theories.

"Let's hear it then" Holly said with a sigh, her expression was skeptical with a hint of annoyance and a slight touch of foreboding. All typical considering how many theories I'd bounced off her.

"Well, I first got suspicious a few years back when I tried to find the roots of some old legends, I could find theories with facts that supported them that fit a large number of the classic myths and legends, zombies, dragons, even the Loch Ness monster. A few though I just could not find anything that fit, shapeshifters, magic, vampires and werewolves to name a few. Eventually I came up with explanations to fit two of them, one psychological, the other proven fact.."

I paused and glanced at Holly to see if she was still listening, she was.

"So that discounted vampires and werewolves, which just left shapeshifters and magic. Shapeshifters I eventually decided to just put down to an author with an overactive imagination but magic as a myth is too wide spread not to have some basis. So I searched the internet, finding little inconsistencies which slowly began to culminate into one big picture, a large number this century I might add. For example the phoenician banker's beads, we are still unable to produce it's like even now, to do so requires the kind of heat you find in a nuclear missile."

I paused for effect.

"Of course you probably know it as zero-point energy. It's amazing really it's one of the worst kept and best kept secrets around, if that makes sense to you."

"So, what's so special about that?"

"Would unlimited power explain anything?"

At that point my mobile rang. I completely stopped everything I was doing and thinking for a second before wildly groping into my pocket and fumbling with the button. Everyone who had that number knew not to call during daylight hours.

"Hello."

"Shadow."

"This had better be good Red."

"By the fact you aren't using my full name I assume you're with other people."

"Yes, now cut the mind games, you wouldn't call this number unless it were an emergency so just out with it."

"Humanity is for the axe, you've got till nightfall to prepare unless you can pull a few strings that are out of my reach."

"How many?"

"Practically every Elder outside my control."

"I can maybe get that to two days if I use everything at my disposal."

"It's annoying having to speak vaguely isn't it, doubtless you want the details."

"I thought we agreed no mindgames and secondguessing?"

"Anyway, thought you deserved a heads up, call it a retirement plan if you will."

I heard a click as the phone disconnected. I looked to Holly.

"Care for an early tea break?" We both found walking in itself to be somewhat relaxing and a good way to think things through so it had become a habit to walk the city's streets together whilst discussing our latest ideas and provide our own thoughts on the lecture or task assigned for that day.

"Sure. So, what was all that about?" Holly asked.

"Major problem at work." I grimaced.

"How major? Any way I can help?"

"Unless you can cause a full scale communist revolution within the next day 'fraid not."

"So it's a political job?"

"Don't start that again, Holly."

"Jeez, what is your problem today?"

I slowly turned and looked Holly in the eyes before answering with utmost solemnity.

"Humanity, Life and knowing that when humanity destroys itself it will take the the rest of the world with it. Also knowing that ever since the nuke was invented the planet now needs humanity or else it will be destroyed. Damned either way really."

I sighed.

"You say that as if you weren't human." I looked up at her in surprise.

"Why do you say that?"

"You never say us or we when refering to humans as a whole."

"Now you're doing it."

"Thats because no other word will fit that sentence and don't change the subject."

"I'm human." It sounded like a confession in a way. "I just sometimes wish I wasn't. I meean sure there are some good points to humanity but every day it just gets harder to see them. I mean sure some people are good but I personally meet so few these days. In fact I'd go so far as to say I only know two first name terms."

Damn it, what am I doing? I'm on the verge of telling her about the Night World. Telling her my life story more or less. Get a grip Giles. You cannot and must not say another word. Just because the apocalypse is quite literally about to occur is no reason to just forget years of training and self-discipline.

Despite my internal self berating my mouth tried to carry on regardless as though my brain had no part in the conversation.

"I am just so tired, physically and mentally" I stopped talking.

"Let's just get something to eat." Holly said, showing more tact than usual.

"Aye." I said sadly.

* * *

Author's Note: I intended to put more in this chapter event wise but thought I was making the chapter a bit too big when I did a word count.

Positive and negative reviews welcome but plz don't ridicule as have put a large amount of my own thoughts and feelings into the latter part of the chapter.

Also feel free to put what you think will happen, what you've figured from the plot and what you would like to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World series nor any associated characters, the only character in this I own is the main character, Holly and Harvey. However I will be introducing some new characters in passing within this next chapter.

* * *

Dinner was a rather sombre affair, Holly had ordered a salad and a small red wine, I had ordered a large steak and chips which upon seeing my stomach had taken a U-turn on it's choice and I'd nearly thrown up. With what I had found out earlier eating just seemed too normal, for how with the world about to end could life carry on as if nothing was happening?

And of course even here I was working. Phoning various people in the know and giving them the heads up whilst pulling strings on the other side of the divider.

"Elliot here."

"Elliot it's the idiot who got stabbed last night." I was going to have to be very careful about what I said with a non-slayer at the table as telling people about the Night World only ever caused trouble.

"What is it?" He sounded annoyed. "I'm suffering the repercussions of your stunt yesterday, Vicky has sworn if she ever sees you she's going to kill you."

"Tell her to join the back of the cue. Uh.. I'm not sure how to phrase this... Elliot, it's over, we're finished. Apocalypse two."

"What? But how?"

"Never mind how. Just get into hiding and pass the message along the grapevine. I'm going to start pulling strings and get in contact with some of the other large groups."

I hung up and then began dialing in another number before glancing at Holly who was picking at her salad with disinterest whilst obviously listening to my every word.

"Hello?" This time it was another Elder who I had worked for upon occasion.

"I need help."

"Who is this​?"

"One who walks both sides of the great divide."

"Shadow?"

"Yes."

"How can you need help?"

"Surely you've heard, the vote today."

"Oh but surely you don't need help, I mean you're the Shadow, noone even knows what you are let alone who."

"Just reschedule the vote, pull strings, anything, I just need a few hours maybe a day."

"Why? Why should I help you? You're the enemy now!"

I glanced at Holly.

"You should know why you hired me. Now imagine that same reason focused in a single direction."

"I'm an elder, how exactly are you going to get to me!"

"You seem very _Adamant _about that." I stressed adamant carefully. "I suggest you look up current events."

"I'll do what I can." She said bitterly knowing that I was more than capable of following through with my threats. She then hung up, well I think she actually may have broken the phone as I heard a smash that was cut off by the phone going dead.

I glanced at Holly again, it was obvious that I was threatening whoever was on the other end of the phone.

With as much of my work finished as I could with someone else present I decided to just wait for Holly to finish eating before paying and leaving. Now I'd done what I could, I could now look at my food without the urge to throw up.

I was suddenly ravenous. I began eating as though it was going out of fashion.

Two hours later I was escorting Holly home. The idea supposedly was that people were less likely to attack a a group and there was a fight I could even the field somewhat, which as I often joked to Holly would mine I was on the other side.

Really though it was a chance to let my guard down and relax, even vampires usually only attacked a person if they're alone and it was only a short walk from Holly's to my flat. Yes, the truth was that this was the high point of the day as it was the time when I was safest.

"Stop right there, fiend!" shouted a voice from behind us.

'Why me?' I cried internally. Four figures loomed up ahead in the alleyway that we'd taken as a shortcut. I whirled on one foot to see four other vague outlines in the half-light of a flickering lamppost just outside the alley.

'Well this is it, the Night World finally wins' I thought morosely.

"Step away from him leech! Thy reign of terror has come to an end."

'You have got to be kidding me' arrived in my head around the same time as, 'what the hell has this guy been reading'

I stepped in front of Holly before cracking my knuckles for effect (arthritis be damned).

"Listen gents we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's honestly all the same to me the only difference is how many of your bones I break." I said.

While saying this I was sizing up the opposition, they were all armed with stakes and wooden knives though one was wielding a club that looked like it had minutes ago been a tree.

"Sir, please step away. You are in grave danger!" This was from the one who I assumed was the leader.

As this was happening the group were drawing weapons.

I took a step forwards, not much point as we were surrounded but impressions mattered.

"I think I would know if my best friend drank blood!" I said forcefully.

"Sir, you have no idea, for years they have lived amongst us, looking and acting normal, hiding the demon within. But they prey on innocents like yourself, people who trust them, to these creatures friends don't exist. Which is why your time is up leech!"

While stupid was delivering this monologue I was quietly talking to Holly.

"Holly, please tell me you have an idea." I said as quietly as I could.

"None."

"Something to fight with?" I said without much conviction.

"Two arms and two legs any good?"

"Not quite what I had in mind."

I glanced at the alley floor looking for a broken bottle, a shard of glass, a twig even, anything would do.

It was hopeless, all we had were our backpacks from university as we hadn't had time to get rid of them.

Hang on! The backpacks! They had pens and pencils in. Not quite enough to take on knives but it was something.

I slipped my bag off my shoulder and pulled out my pencil case before removing two biros – one black and one blue and two pencils. I handed one of each to Holly.

Sadly the group of thugs had not been idle either and were closing the ring they had around us.

"I'm sorry but if you defend that creature we shall have to kill you to."

With that they went for us, not quite all at once but in ones and twos.

I ducked a club which swung over my hand whilst knocking away the arm of one of the knife-weilders by hitting his wrist, I dropped the biro and punched upwards open handed literally driving his nose through his brain. I grabbed the dagger from his unresisting hand as he fell and turned in time to duck another blow from the club.

I risked a glance at Holly, whilst it was only the dead guy and the idiot with the club attacking me the other six were attacking Holly and she was quickly being overwhelmed.

The guy with club made another swing, instead of ducking I grabbed the arm and pulled towards me knocking him off balance before sweeping his feet out from under him. I turned and made towards Holly who was on the floor by now. I stabbed the nearest one in the back before they even knew I was amongst them. I pulled the dagger out and slashed the one to my left across the throat.

I turned and parried a blow, the four still standing stopped kicking Holly – at least they hadn't killed her - and three of them made a charge at me. The fourth merely stood back, glanced at his watch then watched the fight, amusement clear on his face.

The group's leader unsheathed a bokken I had failed to notice as another one stabbed forwards with a stake, I grabbed the stake and pulled, the owner of said stake refused to let go which brought him within range of my knife, I stabbed him in the chest then kicked him back into the other two whilst pulling out the dagger. This fight was too easy.

My shadow was suddenly obscured as someone blocked off the light from the damaged streetlight. I twirled to the side and stabbed back meeting resistance but the blade still going in as the club whistled past my ear. I pulled the dagger out then elbowed him in the chin, he fell unconscious and presumably dying.

The fight up to this point had taken maybe a minute.

I faced the two who still were interested in fighting me, there was no sign of the third. There was no way my little dagger could beat the bokken, it just didn't have the reach. I drew my arm back and threw it. The second guy tried to block it with his own dagger as though this was some sort of film. It didn't work. He too slumped to the floor.

I had decided not to throw at the leader as it was possible he would be smart enough to duck.

We began circling each other, as long as a avoided the point I had a chance, but not much of one. It had been ages since I had fought with this large a disadvantage, I had an honour of sorts but when it comes to fighting fair wasn't in my vocabulary.

Eventually he lashed out swinging at across forcing me to jump back to avoid being hit. He kept his guard up occasionally lashing out forcing me backwards eventually I would either hit a wall or be forced out of the alley. He lashed out again forcing me back further, if I tried to block it I would most likely break an arm.

I nearly slipped as I took another step back, I looked back as a flailed for balance, my still unnamed opponent lunged forwards nearly spearing me as I lost my balance completely and fell just passing under the blade time. I rolled backwards to a crouch and made it to my feet before he could attack again. I tried to circle past him.

I had slipped on a section of metal pipe that was loose, by this time I was much deeper into the alley. If I could only get back to the pipe I would have the upper hand. I managed to circle round him, or rather he let me circle round – this fight was really getting confusing. I backed away till my foot hit the pipe again, I levered my shoe under it and kicked up catching one of the ends with both hands and gripping it as I would a sword before swapping to a single left handed grip as though it were a shortsword.

The leader advanced warily aware that he had just accidentally allowed me to turn this from a one way beating to a duel.

He attacked no longing slowly trying to back me into a corner but an all out assault. Slash, parry, slash, parry, feint, stab, overhand slash, on and on it went. The offensive switching between us almost as rapidly as the blows. Finally we both locked blades each trying to overpower the other to make room for a first and deciding blow. Slowly I began to overpower him when he disengaged and stepped back out of range, as soon as I felt the resistance against my pipe disappear I did the same.

Despite the stupid speech and pointless attack this guy knew how to fight. So if he was this good why didn't he go all out like this when I was unarmed, I mean he proved his lack of moral code when him and his goons gave Holly a kicking so-

My train of thought was cut off as a narrowly blocked a blow to the head that despite the bokken's inability to decapitate would have smashed my spine.

The fight continued till we had fought each other up and down the alley twice in each direction before eventually coming to a standstill just where this all started. Another powerstruggle ensued.

My arms felt like lead and my muscles burned but no doubt he was in just as bad a state. Another disengage but this time neither of us tried to use the time to rest but rather to attack hoping we would get under the others guard before they regained the poise. I changed style aiming for his forearms and hands with each blow rather than the torso in the hope I could get him to drop his weapon. Finally I caught a break where he swept the blade at my feet, instead of jumping it as usual I brought a foot down on it pinning the tip to the floor, I swung catching him on his other arm a loud crack echoed across the alley before swinging at his remaining arm.

He managed to pull his bokken from under my foot and weakly parried it but the force of my swung made him drop the bokken. I advanced. I flourished the pipe swapping it to my other hand then grabbed his broken arm twisting. He screamed and dropped to his knees, I using my own knee to knock him over backwards. I swung using the pipe more as a club than the sword it had replaced earlier. The first blow knocked him out cold, the second opened a gash on his head, I stopped at the fifth.

I turned away and walked the short distance to Holly who was mercifully unconscious. She'd been stabbed but as far as I could see no major organs hit, nothing broken either just severe bruising, probably to be expected all things considered. I dropped the pipe and prepared to lift her when a voice spoke out from the darkness.

"Bravo, bravo. I honestly wasn't sure who'd win, it was all I could do to hold him back until you got a weapon." The guy who had apparently fled stepped from the shadows clapping mockingly. "And now it ends."

He pulled two katanas from sheathes on his back in a mirror image of my usual modus operandi.

"Any last words, Shadow?" Was there anyone who didn't know who I was?

I picked up my pipe, it was hopeless but I might as well try.

"Yes, bring it on!"

It was a poor fight from the start, my blocks were slow and weak, my attacks pitiful as I was so worn out from the earlier fight as no doubt was planned, at my best it would have been evenly

matched but not only was he more energized but he was even better armed than I was my pipe having to do the work of two blades.

It was nearly a minute when the pipe was just cut in half, I backed away the vampire advanced menacingly. I stopped and stood still, I was finished.

I tossed the pipe then waited.

I heard a thud and he fell forward turning rapidly into a mummified cadaver even as he fell. There was a wooden dagger in his back.

A robed figure jumped from the one of the roofs landing in a crouch before standing straight. The apparition walked over and retrieved it's dagger before drawing out a lighter and setting the corpse on fire.

"Mr Redfern sends his regards." And with that it scaled one of the buildings and was gone.

Author's Note: This is my first really major fightscene so plz review


	9. Chapter 9

I slowly staggered in the general direction of home, my body moving on autopilot while my mind was busy.

It just didn't make sense, none of it did. For the past few days weird incidents kept cropping up, the two bouncers at the Black Rose bar, the vampire attack tonight, Redfern saving me and another strange thing about tonight's attack was that as the trap was so well laid how it failed?

I pulled myself back to the more important point in time known as the present with a herculean effort. Like the limp form I had cradled in my arms. I put on a burst of speed in an effort to make it to base whilst trying to keep Holly steady and avoid causing her further injury.

I blamed myself for this, the ambush was for me, in their eyes Holly was just collateral. I sighed, this was why I hated powerful telepaths, the indirect threat was far worse than the direct threat. All it had taken was for him to take control of the leader of a slayer group and voila he had a small group he could aim at any slayer he wanted, catch them off guard. It was one of every slayer's worst nightmares.

I pulled myself back to reality once more. I had maybe another ten minutes of walking and only my own thoughts for company, now I deliberately let myself drift to what I was going to do, tell Holly everything, play the mysterious villain till she heals then let her go with her none the wiser, tell Holly part of the truth or what I know I should do, in fact what my own procedure demands I do, kill her.

Damn it. I would deal with that choice when the time came.

With this decision looming over me like a sepulchral monument time seems to move at an accelerated pace so what seems like seconds later I'm outside the base/home I refer to as Warehouse Apocalypse.

I converted four adjacent warehouses into one large building using most of the money from Hunter's first job, from then on any spare cash I had, anything I didn't spend on weapons or basic necessities went on this. I added a computer network, weapon racks, a few automated weapons inside, and in the inner sanctum even a blast door. This thing was proof to anything short of a nuke (I hoped) and within the next few weeks it would doubtless be put to the test.

If it weren't for Redfern I would never have had the money to build this, in a way I owe him a lot.

I propped Holly against the wall and had to drag the door open with both hands. It takes ages and the muscles on me arms feel like lead but I finally get it open – the good news it can be closed electronically on the other side – then I pick up Holly and walk inside pressing the button to close the door behind me. The rest of the doors slide open automatically – this may seem too easy but I can lock the whole place down with the press of a button. Finally I deposit Holly on my bed then scarper locking the door behind me as I start to think on what to do.

Finally I came to realise that this was a situation I could not plan for and that with no way of predicting Holly's erratic responses at the best of times I would have to let the cards fall where they would. And so I prepared for a situation which scared more than the Night World elite troops.

* * *

I sat in a chair by the bed watching and waiting, time seemed meaningless during this for it had no relevance and so I gave it no thought. This was more important. And so I waited for my best friend to wake up.

I realised Holly was awake when her breathing changed, she kept her eyes closed but I could almost hear her straining to get some idea of where she was with her other senses.

I placed a hand on her arm, "Holly, it's me, you took quite a beating but nothing's broken."

"But how - ?" She said weakly.

"are you still alive?" I finished for her. She nodded. "I saved you."

She let out a burst of a laughter which quickly became a coughing fit. I couldn't help but look somewhat hurt.

She saw my expression, "You're serious?"

"As the grave my friend, as the grave."

"But you – I mean I - " She paused again, "But I've seen you fight." I examined her eyes trying to see some flicker of amusement or jest, nothing not even a twitch, she was completely serious!

"If I remember correctly I have won the last twelve fencing matches, all of our kendo matches, most of the randori in judo and the last three bouts in karate."

Holly thought for a while then finally spoke.

"Can I please have some time on my own to think?"

"Of course Holly, if you need anything just buzz through to my work area." I placed a buzzer on the bedside table then left locking the door behind me.

Before I left I just heard Holly say to herself, "work area...? what has he gotten himself into?"

* * *

I logged onto one of my computers, this would require a change of plans, fortunately I had just the thing.

'To Elliot

Change of plan, get all known slayers that will listen on standby, waiting for response from friend, will give further instructions later.

From Shadow

P.S Send Vicky my regards

P.P.S No need to go into hiding, again use the grapevine'

I stopped typing that would do for now, Elliot would listen, he owed me one – at least one.

I began to type another email, this particular address had taken a year to get hold of and a small fortune but if I was right then it would pay off bigtime.

I slowly typed the email, if she agreed then I had a weapon to match the Night World's Reapers, many would die of course and it would not be just her own life she would sign away but some would live, that was what I had to focus on, this way some would live.

I pressed send, there was no going back now.

* * *

I stayed on the computer for hours, waiting for responses from my various contacts. Nothing, it was though the entire grid had gone down. Finally something came in from one of my deep cover groups.

'Informers dead, currently under attack, Jason and Darren already dead, five slayer cells also confirmed down, PC rigged with C4 so this won't be traced back to you'

Not good, it appeared that once again I had underestimated the Night World, it was almost becoming a habit. With no intel my plans were or less down the drain, I could only hope and protect now, fighting back was out of the question.

At 3 o'clock I got up to check on my patient, first I made her a drink and something to eat, only pasta but there wasn't time for anything, as for the drink I mixed three liquids together almost absentmindedly then topped it up with water, hopefully I'd covered a reasonable amount of nutrition, I put away the drinks but first poured myself an orange juice. I grabbed two paracetamol and took the lot into Holly.

She was still awake and when I entered was staring at the wall. She looked up as soon as I entered.

"Just go away!" She said.

"How charming." I said. "I save your life and you want me to go away."

"Look I'm fine can I go now, please just sitting here is driving me mad, and why not just take me to a hospital?"

I ignored both questions.

"Food," I placed the tray in front of her, "Drink." I placed the glass in her hand.

"Just go away!"

"Not until I see you eat and drink."

"I'll eat it but just go!" A hint of desperation crept into her voice.

"No." I stated, crossing my arms and settling into a chair.

"Fine then! I still don't see why you couldn't just take me to a hospital."

'Because emergency services will be the first thing they hit' I thought but remained resolutely silent.

Holly slowly muscled her way through the pasta every now and then sending mutinous glances my way but it soon became obvious that she actually was hungry.

Finally she drained the glass. She was a lot calmer now.

"Better?" I inquired.

"Better." She confirmed.

"Ok, now may I advise you go to sleep."

I waited till she was definitely asleep before deciding to find somewhere for me to snooze, I considered the weapons room but decided that it would be safer if I slept in this one. Considering one corridor had an electrified floor it seemed wise to make sure Holly didn't wonder. It felt unsafe going to sleep unarmed but the awkward questions that would be raised would be too much hassle.

Finally I found a comfortable bit of floor and closed my eyes.

Author's Note: I would like to thank those who have put this on alert as well the one person who has put me on Author Alert, before I started writing myself I thought people were being ridiculous over reviews and exaggerating but I hav found that a review good or bad really does help you mentally when writing, it shows someone really is taking notice of your work.

Also I am going to put some of my other stories – including this one – on hold so I can concentrate on my story Cyberslayer.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I know I'd said that I would only be working on Cyberslayer but I've run out of steam, also I should finally be updating my Dusk story which I would request any people reading this should read the book then write a fanfiction as it is a book which really deserves some fanfics.

I woke slowly, I felt so very weak, so powerless, it was as though the weight of the weight had fallen upon my shoulders. Tonight mankind would fall, I was under no illusion as to humanities chances, I was also under no illusions that I could no longer rely on Redfern to save me, the endgame had begun and it was going to begin with a sacrifice. Mine.

I get up and walk to one of the labs, so much money had gone into preparing for this day and I could afford no interruptions. I returned with a hypodermic syringe full of a venomous looking chemical, slowly I inject it into Holly's arm, it's only a tranquillizer but I still feel guilty though it is mixed with a slight bit of pride – it took me years to get that tranq right .

I pass a clock on the way to the armoury, 8pm, 4 hours till it starts. I arm myself quickly, kevlar armour almost a second skin after so long. I ache to take the blades but I will return for those later, now I have another lab to visit, the lab at the very heart of this facility.

I walk quickly but as I pass the clock I see quarter of an hour has already passed, I walk faster.

The lab I want is soon in sight, I place my hand on the display and stand with my eye in front of the scanner.

"Dusk to Dawn, the Hunter."

The blast door on the lab opens with a pneumatic hiss. Inside they are there, the culmination of my work. I don the more technologically advanced armour over my kevlar, it is a bit heavy but as I step onto the board the weight seems to disappear. The board hums into life and begins to hover a few inches from the ground. The hoverboard was easy to construct, I'd downloaded the plans from the internet, even with the power supply mods I'd done it had cost less than a grand. It ran on zero point, I allowed myself a slight chuckle, at least it wouldn't run out of power tonight.

I passed another clock on the way to the experimental projectiles lab. It was 9 already, putting the second armour on had taken longer than I thought. I diverted course to the computer room to email Elliot and the other one again. This time with a time and a place. Then I was back on track. I collected a few weapons from the munitions department, all of it ridiculously futuristic but ludicrously effective. The one planning problem I'd had for this was how I would fit all the weapons into holsters on my body, inevitably a specialized few had had to be incorporated into the board. Again I went to the lab I'd got the tranq from, this time for something a bit stronger. Then a trip to another weapons lab and then back to the armoury, I flexed my hands as I sheathed the katanas on my back, the sheaths crossed over each other in an X. Personally I thought I looked quite cool.

Finally I went to the last lab, I put the helmet on slowly, relishing the experience, the power, this was the first time I had ever had it all on at once, even when practising.

One hastily written note explaining things to Holly and also giving directions for a full account of my tale I left the converted warehouses. On my hoverboard.

I arrived at 11. Elliot was already there as were quite a few others. Instantly I was overcome by their protests and their demands for explanation.

"Shadow, why have called us here?" Elliot was blunt. Unusual for him.

"Yeah what is this all about?" shouted another.

I placed a hand on a wrist and twisted a dial then spoke.

"QUIET." The volume from the amplifier was louder than I'd expected. They shut up. Lowering the volume somewhat I continued. "I have gathered you here today because today the Night World wages war. Tonight they shall rise up and nothing will be able to stand in their path. When you are all here I shall address you again and then take you to where the fighting should be thickest."

We waited half an hour. In that time maybe a hundred slayers had gathered.

I stood up and silence reigned.

"You are all here because you fight the Night World, some of you have fought it for years, a rare few have fought for decades. Tonight the Night World rises, it will overthrow humanity with ease and no slayers will survive once it obtains it's dominion, you will be hunted like animals because they see you as animals. I will be honest with you we shall not win. We cannot even draw. But if we do not make a stand now then our days we will be filled with feared and suspicion and doubt. If you do not fight now you will still die, it is up to you to choose how you die. Fighting for your very species or cowering under the yoke of your new masters. Ladies and gentlemen the choice is yours. Follow me and die. Or just die anyway."

All hell broke loose but I cared not. I picked up my board and walked out, they followed in twos and threes, armed to the teeth and scared out of their minds. Only a few stayed behind. Despite myself I could not help for once feeling some pride in my species.

We walked to the edge of the city and with just five minutes to spare we stopped. And there in front of us an army was charging. It numbered maybe five hundred but it didn't matter, fifty would have been enough. For these weren't just your average, werewolves, witches and shapeshifters. These were the Reapers, the Night World's crack troop and they would cut through my small army like a hot knife through butter. It turned the volume up of my amplifier.

"FORM RANKS!" I bellowed. "THOSE WITH BOWS TAKE AIM AND FIRE ON MY COMMAND" There was maybe a minute till they reached us, I took out my gauss pistol from it's holster and took careful aim then fired. One of the front rank of Reapers fell, he wouldn't be getting up. I loaded another bullet and fired again. The strange whistle that accompanied the shot was all that was audible, this time it only caught one of the werewolves in the leg, but although the wolf kept running the leg didn't, it had been sheared right off. The advancing horde still organised despite my ability to shoot them with impunity came into bow range.

"FIRE" Maybe five went down permanently the rest merely sustained flesh wounds. "LOAD... AIM... FIRE!"

Now they were nearly upon us I gave one last order before the whole matter was beyond my control.

"RETREAT, YOU KNOW THIS CITY, USE YOUR KNOWLEDGE AGAINST THEM, AMBUSH THEM, OUTFLANK THEM. BUT DO NOT SURRENDER!" And with that my ranks broke fleeing back into the city from which screams were echoing as the rest of the Night World broke loose of it's self-forged shackles. I knew that friends would be killing friends just because one was human and another not and inside I cursed the Night World for for the first time they were doing something as barbarous as humanity at it's worst.

This city had the highest slayer concentration in the world, that was why the Reapers were here. Still I had to fight, even my limited code of honour demanded I be here on the waning hours of humanities dominion.

Unlike my fleeing flock I paused and took two more shots then I too fled into the city.

On my hoverboard I managed to stay just out of range of the horde, taking shots again and again, kill after kill till I ran out of bullets. Only a fraction of their forces followed me, the rest split and began to wreak havoc amongst the populace of the city, if it was human it died.

I ducked lower, one of the witches had thrown a fireball at me, it was my first experience of combat magic and I already knew it to be more deadly than any vamp or were.

Once I ran out of bullets there were thirty left, I threw the handgun aside. My armour was slightly scorched from those few times I'd been slow to dodge, I headed for an alley, I could easily use the enclosed space to my advantage, and out of the alley something leapt, a werewolf jaws snapping at my throat. It was knocked from my board which began to hover in one spot whilst the werewolf struggled to get a purchase on my armour, I grabbed a dagger from my belt and thumbed the switch before stabbing the werewolf in the chest with it. It began to spasm, it's muscles out of control as the electrified blade played havoc with it's insides. By time I got up it had fallen, to the floor, the smell of burnt fur heavy in the air as the blades battery drained itself.

The assorted Nightworlders circled me cautiously now they'd seen that even at close range I could be lethal. It wasn't going to help them, I didn't even try and block the blades that just rebounded off my armour as a cut through them with lazy cuts, their wooden blades not even slowing my arm down as I sliced through their blade arm and torso.

Crack troops they may be but their weapons couldn't even injure me, at worst it was like being punched and even then not with much force. A simple suit of armour had defeated an army which had defeated all opposition for millennia. With wooden weapons at worst I'd be coming out of this with bruises at worst. It was so simple that noone had thought of it.

Nevertheless even with this armour I could not afford to take a beating with impunity, I clove through another one – this time one of the witches – the survivors turned and ran, one of my knives followed rapidly catching the slowest between the shoulder blades. I took the time to retrieve both knives before hopping back onto my board and looking for someone else to fight. It's odd I'd expected so much more from the Night World's finest.

With no real directions I followed the screaming, unprepared the Nightworlders were clove in two often without me slowing down, already though the streets were littered with corpses. I beheaded a vampire as I shot past. Without warning the power went out across the city, in an amazingly coordinated attack they'd taken out the generator's, there was a brief pause city wide as backup's began to kick in. No doubt the Night World with be using their night-vision to their advantage right now.

No sooner had the thought crossed my mind than I was once more knocked from my board, as I reached for a knife my arms were pinned and something began to beat upon my armour, attempting to shatter the metal.

I couldn't even see what I was being attacked by. My exoskeleton armour began to buckle. I slowly forced my arms up, the hydraulics within the suit slowly overpowering the supernatural strength of my attacker. Arms freed I grabbed it's wrists and squeezed, there was a satisfying crunch as the bones gave before I leapt to my feet and backhanded it in the face, I felt it's skull give in. Pressing a button on one of the pads on my wrist, my night vision activated. My attacker – a werewolf, currently morphed – was dead at my feet, it seemed technology had triumphed again. I glanced down at my damaged armour, fortunately none of it had actually ripped, I pressed another button, an electrical current ran through the metal while the rubber coating inside kept me safe, as the memory alloy activated the suit reformed to perfect condition.

Wearing this I realised made me practically invincible.

* * *

I'd been killing Nightworlders indiscriminately for two hours now, I had so far killed over a hundred, the ease with which I fought was slowly being displaced form my mind by a distinct unease and a minor sense of fatigue. Someone screamed in the darkness, shaking my helmeted head I set off in that direction.

* * *

I found myself cornered alongside five other slayers including Elliot. I'd been well and truly suckered, drawn in through the ease of which I'd killed I had never questioned why the Reapers had been quite so puny, now I knew, they'd arrived by HALO jump. One thousand of the Night-World's best all descending within minutes in one unified aerial display. It was glorious. It was terrifying.

Those slayers still alive had been instantly overwhelmed, as far as I knew we were all that was left, I'd got cocky, whereas I had planned to be back in the warehouse in less than three hours dawn was now fast approaching and Holly would soon be awake. I removed the last of my bullet dented armour and added it to our makeshift barricade from behind which we fired potshots to keep the enemy at bay. I removed a gun from my boot and loaded it with a dart stored within an ammo deposit within the hoverboard which was now having to run on an electrostatic field rather than a cushion of air.

I took careful aim and fired, the dart caught a vampire in the leg, within seconds cancerous tumors began to erupt across his face and body, within a minute the tumors were all that could be seen, within two he stopped moving. His fellow Reapers gave the corpse a wide berth.

I was very proud of my darts, they worked on a very simple principle, to maintain their healing and agelessness vampires had to reproduce cells rapidly and perfectly, the chemicals within the dart caused imperfect cells, with such fast and exact cellular reproduction the effects were almost instant.

I took out another dart, my last one in fact, and waited for a lull as bullets rattled overhead, finally that lull came as clips emptied and I raised myself above the barricade and took careful aim at the remaining vampire pinning us down. Then moving faster than actual thought my arm jerked and the shot went wide. Holly's bullets caught me in the chest and shoulder, throwing me back. Another slayer – I didn't know – took my place at the barricade and careful sighted Holly with his crossbow. I don't know why I did it or where I found the strength from but I leapt knocking both him and myself over the barricade, as a tried to wrestle the crossbow from his grip bullets raked us, he was dead almost instantly as the majority of an AK47's ammunition clip caught him in the throat, hear and lungs. I turned with the crossbow in my hand ready to fire at my killer as the bullets penetrated my body, I knew without thinking that I'd been shot with a pistol rather than an assault rifle. I sighted the only person with a handgun but my finger just couldn't release the bolt that would take Holly's life, it was as though I'd been bewitched. The crossbow fell limply from my hand as I collapsed to the floor. I made eye contact with Holly.

"Why?" I mouthed soundlessly as my own blood dribbled down my chin. My vision went hazy as Holly approached but I heard the screams of the surviving slayers as a grenade exploded behind the barricade, and then as a final twist of the knife in the wound my best friend of just a few hours ago stamped on my chest.

"Stupid slayer." and then boots slowly crunched gravel as they left. And then – hopefully – I finally got around to dying.

* * *

Author's Note: My longest chapter yet, anyone figure out Holly was a vamp? I know it's been ages since I last updated but I actually have a backlog of chapters to upload.


	11. Epilogue

Author's Note: And now dear readers this tale must come to an end, whether you've been with this fic for the long haul (mainly so long because i take ages to update), or have just clicked this story a short while ago, this is the conclusion to my well received epic a true... nevermind I'll stop the exaggeration here. Ladies and gentlemen I give you: The Epilogue

The human hadn't spoken or moved in the six months since The Fall, when they'd first brought him in they'd had to transfuse over two pints of blood and remove ten bullets from his chest. By all rights he should have died then yet now six months later and fed by an intravenous drip he was healed.

The reports said he could wake at any moment, but they'd said that for months. It had taken the assassin ages to find this hospital or more to the point this patient. He'd received all the information he needed off the nurse he'd interrogated and then to - avoid witnesses - shot.

It was almost a shame really that after months of work his target would turn out to be so pitiful but money was money.

Like an incarnation of stealth the assassin approached the bed, raising his knife he looked at the scarred face of his target. The knife dropped.

The assassin barely even saw the hand as it moved to catch his wrist. The target's eyes opened, the eyes seemed to burn with an inner anger so stronger it felt as though his very soul was being burnt. And then the target's other arm blurred towards his head and it all went black.

The assassin had been a welcome surprise to Shadow upon his awakening. Such a nice way to test his reflexes, a little slower than he'd like but they'd do for now. Pulling the various needles from his body he got out of the hospital bed. To his surprise he found his katanas propped against the wall, with barely a hint of hesitation he strapped them to his back. It was time to have a word with the mysterious benefactor who'd saved his life...


End file.
